


Warrior

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Spare some Gorim…?me: I can always spare some Gorim. Breaker of my heart, purveyor of fine Dwarven crafts.
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Kudos: 1





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Spare some Gorim…?  
> me: I can always spare some Gorim. Breaker of my heart, purveyor of fine Dwarven crafts.

Gorim Saelac is a warrior. He’s known that for as long as he can remember. ‘House Saelac is a warrior house and you will be a warrior’. He swears he had a sword in his hand before he was talking. He probably didn’t, but he likes to think it was true; baby him toddling round whacking his parents shins.

He might not be the best fighter there is, but he has perseverance and patience, something many of his age mates seem to lack. He doesn’t shirk practice, he doesn’t slip away early to go find something more fun to do, he doesn’t try and avoid the work he’s meant to be doing. As one instructor once said: ‘skill can only take you so far, the rest is practice’.

He’s going to need every bit of skill he’s learnt now. The parchment is put away in one of the pouches at his belt. A glance down to make sure he’s presentable, not that he should be anything other than perfectly polished armour. It’s not everyday you get a summons to what is likely to be a quick route towards death.

He’s a warrior though. His path is not his by choice: the King has summoned him and so he’ll go. House Saelac has long served as Seconds for their Noble House. It is an honour to serve House Aeducan, he can even say that with a straight face as he bows before the King. Because he’s been brought up to nod and bow and obey.

The King gestures to his side, Gorim lets his eyes flicker that way before focusing back on the King. “My son is in need of a Second, House Saelac has always gone above and beyond for us.”

“Father!” Trian hisses, not quite quietly enough. “I will not have a Warrior caste as my Second.” He does not move, does not show that such an insult burns. He’s fought and trained all his life. He’s spent hours in the arena when he would have preferred to be in the open section of the Shaperate reading the histories that are allowed to those that are not of Noble caste. And the Prince dares to throw all that back in his face. As if another Noble could come close to being as good as he is, at least, any of the same age range. He’s well aware training has nothing on experience and he’s only just of age to be allowed into the deep roads. 

“I will Father.” The voice is soft and he blinks at the interruption, eyes lingering for longer on the King’s second child. “let Trian have whoever he wants, you know they won’t last long anyway. I’ll accept a warrior trained Second.”

Gorim is calm. At least he is on the surface, he has long learnt to be so in the face of what might come. It does not mean inside his heart is not hammering in his chest or that his fingers are not tightening on the helmet under his arm as he waits with rising hope that he won’t be assigned to Trian, that the King will listen to his children.

One hand raises, rubbing at his temples. “Very well. I don’t see why it matters, if it will stop you arguing...”

“It will.” Trian says, another venomous glare aimed at Gorim just for the audacity of existing and following the summons he couldn’t ignore.

“Thank you Father. If we might be excused?” A hand waves idly, a dismissal that Gorim bows to and exits with a much lighter heart as he follows his new assignment out of the room.

Gorim Saelac is a warrior. He’s known what that means for as long as he can remember. It means he won’t thank his new First, for it is a warriors duty to obey. He won’t thank them with words. He’ll thank them the only way a warrior can: loyalty, duty, honour. He will not be forsworn.


End file.
